What Is This!
by DarkDreamer2009
Summary: Luffy doesn't understand what happening to him but once he think of a word he finally understands, but how will he handle it once figures it out? Yaoi Zolu


**This is Zolu so if you don't like then whatever to you!**

**Now this just short story i wrote since i could think on my new story I'm written. I hope you like it and enjoy it...**

**I must say I don't own one piece..of course you all know that. It's in Luffy point of view by the way. Well anyways here is my new story...  
**

* * *

**What Is This?!**

It was everything about my dream in here, but somehow it's only about you in my head now. I don't know what it means; yet part of me does know what it means. Maybe I'm over thinking it I tell myself, but never out loud. Then I always questioning it, what am I over thinking? It's so confusing I don't understand my heart and my brain anymore. It's like a battlefield inside me and I don't know what's the cause, well I think I don't maybe somewhere inside me does. I just need to find that somewhere before I go insane.

I look at you and my heart races, body feels numb, and I stop thinking. Then you look back at me and I feel nerves, which doesn't make sense since I knew you before the others. So why am I feeling like this and why can't I act normal around you anymore? I want to go back to what it usually is between us. I hate this awkwardness I feel between us that I know I'm the only one that feeling it.

Maybe I'm sick and have this weird disease but that doesn't explain why I only feel it around you. Maybe I should have Chopper to look at me to help me find out what wrong with me but I can't. It's weird but I hate talking about it. It makes feel stupid and so fucking nerves.

Then I see you talking to her and a pain throb where my heart should be. My eyes start stinging as I'm on the verge of crying. I try to look away but I can't. I just can't look away from you it just way to hard. Tears roll down just before you looked over in my direction as Robin walks away from. I cringed in fright as I turn and push my boshi down over my face to hide the tears.

"Luffy?" Your voice ringed in my ears.

I rubbed my face making the tears go away before turning with a fake smile. I tilted my head showing I was listening since I don't trust my voice.

"Are you okay?" You asked.

"Of course." I said happily.

I was surprised that my voice didn't stutter or hitch. I was even more surprise that I lied and you fucking bought it. I watched as you walk away not looking back at me and somehow it made me ever sadder.

"What the hell wrong with me?" I whispered to myself.

I just shook my head and walked away from all of this hoping that it will all go away. I can't take it anymore and it so complicated too, which is probably the reason why I don't understand it. Maybe I should talk to Robin about it she might know what this is all about. I just need to swallow this nerves feeling when it comes to this problem and get some help.

Well my whole idea of getting help failed to no end. I'm just to embarrass about it and I don't even know why. I mean I'm never embarrassed about things and I used to say things that are on my mind all the time but I can't with this one.

Now this weird disease thing is getting worst than ever before. I'm starting to imagine you with less clothing on. I mean before I picture of you popped into my head like every couple of seconds and it was you with **all** your clothing on. I feel so shameful of have image of you in my head completely naked. And the worst part is that when those images pop in my head I feel so excited and nerves more than ever.

"Luffy?"

I nearly had a heart attack when your voice ranged out of nowhere and broke me from my thoughts. I looked over at you and saw this look I never saw before. I just fell in love with it…. **Love!** That's it! That is what this weird disease thing that I have. It's love! I'm so stupid. I should have know that why my heart was being loud and painful… But wait I can't! No! I mustn't fall any deeper it will only cause me more pain.

"Luffy?!"

I hadn't realized it but I was cry from when I told myself no, but he… he had realize it gave me this caring look. His voice had worry in it as he called my name. I no longer can hide this feeling to myself and to him, but I can't love him for he is my first mate and I'm his captain. No! That is a lie I'm telling myself to save from pain of rejection.

"Luffy what's the matter?"

I cried even harder cause I finally found out why I have been acting so strange yet I can't say it. I do not want to burden my swordsman. I have burden him enough by having him join me. He looked at me as if I was breaking his heart by cry but I know that can't be true. I just know it.

"It's okay, Luffy." He whispered to me as he pulled me into a hug.

His hand rubbed my back as his other hold my head into his chest. He was so warm that it was comforting. My slowly closed as my tears slow down and I started to breath almost normal again. He continue to rub my back like I was a fragile little kid but I loved it as much love his warmth and smell.

"Zoro." I mumbled into his chest.

"Yes." He replied softly.

I inhaled his scent and exhaled try to get control of my voice before continuing what I was going to say. He waited patiently knowing that I needed time before going on. He was always good like that he understand me the best out of everyone here and well I needed that.

I pulled away to look into his soft green eyes. "I…" I started but hesitated.

He tilted his head to the side slightly but did not say anything as he stared back at me. My eyes slowly moved from his to his lips, which made look back into his eyes and vise versa. It was so hypnotizing that I was leaning forward getting closer to him.

"I love you." I muttered.

My eyes closed as my lips pressed against his. My eyes widen as I realize what I just said and what I just did. Now this is why I told myself no when I saw his face. His eyes were widening in shock and he wasn't speaking. It was totally freaking me out and that was all I needed to start crying again.

My tears must and my soft wailing must have snapped him out of it because eyes went back to normal as he just stared me. I cried as thought I was fool for even trying and for falling in love with him in the first place.

"You hate me now. You probably like Robin." I cried.

"Luffy." He said sweetly as a rare smile slipped onto his face. "It's you I loved along."

I looked at him like he had two head before shaking my head. He was good at lying unlike me. I shouldn't believe him, should I?

"I saw you talking to her… you do that a lot."

"Cause she knows that I love you and was the only one I could talk to about it."

"Prove it." I snapped at him.

His smiled was still on his face that is so hard to be upset at. It was so tempting to kiss but I wasn't going to do that again. No, my heart can't take it to do that again. I closed my eyes to not look at his smile, but my eyes open again as I felt his hand on my chin to rise it. My eyes widen as kissed me and wrapped his muscular arms around me to pull me closer.

Once he was done he pulled away looked at me in the eyes and smiled. "I had fallen in love with you since I met you, Luffy."

Tears rolled down my face but this time it was from joy instead of sadness. I started laughing from all the happiness and he just chuckled. I smiled a loving smile that I had never smiled before.

"I'm glad!" I laughed as hugged him not wanting to let go of him.

* * *

**A review would be nice... oh and I don't mind if its a harsh review. ^_^**


End file.
